


Do A Little Dance, Make A Little Love

by bonoffee, needleandspoon



Category: U2
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonoffee/pseuds/bonoffee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleandspoon/pseuds/needleandspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blame it on the trousers. Adam, Larry, Berlin 1993.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do A Little Dance, Make A Little Love

There have been a lot of first times this tour, but this one...this one's really pushing his boundaries. Bono likes to go on (and on) about reinventing themselves, dreaming it all up again, but Larry's not so sure he needs quite this much reinvention. Those too-short nights with Edge, way back when, were one thing; dressing up and letting Adam talk him into coming out to this gay club is something else entirely. Taking this part of his life outside, away from the confined safety of hotel, bed, locked door - well, that had never been in his plans. And yet here he is, in the warm Berlin night, approaching a club situated on the corner of dank and dingy. Larry can already hear the pounding of music, the clattering of glasses, the raised-voice conversation of people trying to get some action.

And speaking of dressing up, Larry thinks with a covert second (third, fourth) glance at Adam, there's really no one else he knows who could wear those leather pants without looking ridiculous. Adam doesn't look ridiculous; he looks really fucking sexy. Sexy is no new thing for Adam, but this is really something else. Like he's been gifted with the keys to some secret members-only penthouse of sexiness. The absurdity of the thought makes Larry laugh, but it's tight and nervous-sounding.

Adam shoots him a look. "Something you'd like to share with the class?" One corner of his mouth curls up, which does nothing to dent his attractiveness.

Larry shakes his head. "Not especially." He intends to leave it at that, but some mischievous imp sitting on his left shoulder makes him add, "Nice trousers," and flick his gaze the length of Adam's body, far in excess of the trousers in question.

Adam's hand settles unobtrusively in the small of Larry's back as they pass through the door. "Thanks."

They're not quite to the bar when Adam leans close and his lips brush Larry's ear as he tells him, "You look good." The situation between them is precariously balanced, like an acrobat on the high wire, and Larry is aware that it's down to him to make it fall, one way or the other.

"So do you," seems a safe enough response. Adam trails him the short distance to the bar, close enough behind that Larry can feel his presence prickling down his spine as they walk. The bar is the usual mob scene, bartenders scurrying back and forth, straining to hear over the music. Larry leans on one elbow to wait while Adam orders in passable German.

The alcohol, when it arrives, is welcome, warming, necessary. Larry takes a sip, and another (and another), if only for something to do other than look at Adam. It’s silly to act as if he hasn’t done this before, Larry knows, but then he's never been sure what would happen if Adam was aware of the truth. This is better, more interesting, watching Adam’s hungry gaze travel down the length of him, pausing a fraction too long at the crotch of Larry's own, fairly snug, trousers. Not the slightest bit subtle, either of them, but then Larry's never had a lot of use for subtle.

The vodka is good, slipping down his throat in ever-increasing gulps until it's all gone and he needs another. He raises an eyebrow, and his glass, at Adam in lieu of discussion. The pounding dance music is way too loud for anything more complicated.

"Yes," Adam says, leaning close enough to Larry's ear to be heard. "Please." Somehow his voice manages to be low and intimate despite the noise level.

There's an exchange constructed mostly of signs and lip-reading, but eventually they're able to leave the field of battle, triumphantly bearing their spoils. Or at least another round of drinks. Adam takes the lead as they wind through the crowd and Larry watches him walk, missing a beat that's too simple for him to follow.

By mutual, non-verbal consent, they situate themselves near the edge of the dance floor. Far away enough that they could stand without getting involved, close enough that Larry could see other men dancing together, bodies pressing nearer. The scent of musky desire and throat-burning smoke is heady. Larry rolls some of the tension out of his shoulders and breathes deep.

The music's not bad, really, the sort of techno-dance beat that Adam's so fond of, with the bass cranked up so he can feel it in his chest. Before he realises it, he's moving in time, just a little. It's hot and crowded this close to the dance floor, but he's kind of getting into it despite himself. Beside him, Adam's moving too and this beat might be complicated enough for him to actually stay in time. Larry can't help smiling at him over the rim of his glass. Adam's eyes do that crinkling thing behind his glasses and before Larry knows it, he's thoroughly distracted. So, when he thinks about it, as he will, much, much later, he'll decide the whole thing was all really Adam's fault.

Out of nowhere, someone bumps Larry, stepping on his foot and knocking him off balance, straight into Adam's arms.

"Well, hello," Adam says, eyebrows raised, his hands going to Larry's waist. "Crowded in here, isn't it?"

Adam's voice is altogether too amused. Larry knows he should be saying something, but he's too taken with the fullness of Adam's lips, or maybe with the smooth skin just above his collarbone, or even perhaps with the line of Adam's nose. He can't decide which. And he should be irritated at the clumsy fucker who wasn't watching where he was going, but he's little too busy breathing in Adam's scent, letting it go straight to his head. He's all too aware of Adam's body, pressed close and very much not pushing him away. Larry sets his drink down on a nearby flat surface without ever taking his eyes from Adam's. Casually, deliberately, he slips his hand to Adam's waist. As a rule, Larry's never been fond of kissing people he has to look up to, but he'll make an exception for Adam, because Adam's always been the exception to pretty much all the rules. Somewhere in all the busy thoughts going on in his head, Larry realises that the question of what comes next has already been answered. Adam's lips are parted, wet, too inviting to pass up.

So he doesn't.

He raises up on his toes (changing the angle of the press of their bodies in all kinds of really good ways) and leans in for Adam's mouth. A little movement from Adam, an odd kind of sighing breath and it's almost a kiss, the kind of almost where it's clear it's _wait_ , and not _no_. Adam's breath slips over Larry's lips, along his cheek and to his ear.

"Really?" Adam whispers on a hot breath.

Larry sinks a little more into his arms and tilts his head up to reply. "No, I'm just messing with you," he says, making it all too clear in his tone that he's anything but. His lips brush the rim of Adam's ear.

"Not nice to tease," Adam purrs.

Larry pulls him closer. He can smell the desire rising from Adam's body. "Who's teasing who?"

Adam leans back and looks him in the eyes. The amusement is still there, but the warmth has turned into heat. "Start this and I'm not going to want to stop."

"Who said anything about stopping?" Larry murmurs on his way to Adam's mouth.

At last. Lips and tongue. Slide and twist. _God_...the taste of him... Larry tilts his head back a little, bringing Adam with him, and can't resist a tiny whimper when Adam pulls away, smiles a slow smile, whispers his name in that elegant drawl.

"Come and dance with me," Adam says, slipping out and away.

It isn't precisely what Larry had in mind, but he goes with it anyway, letting Adam lead him by the hand into the dense, heaving crowd. Adam dances well these days, moving with a kind of total awareness of his whole body and no small knowledge of the effect it has on people. The crowd ebbs and swells around them, but Larry's too taken with this new thing between them to pay much attention. They dance close, scant inches between them that are still more than Larry really wants, but they're neither of them kids any more and he can wait. Probably. A bit at least.

It's less dancing than foreplay, really - sweaty, vertical foreplay mostly involving eyes and hands and the occasional brush of thighs. It's more than enough for the time and place. He can feel something loosening inside him, unwinding. The vodka and the dance beat are making his inhibitions melt away with the sweat running down his spine. Just as he's always done, Larry takes the lead with the rhythm and lets Adam follow, feeling the music in his body, watching his eyes. Songs pass into each other with barely a change in the tempo. Every so often he catches Adam smiling his peculiar smile at him. They're good at this, Larry realises somewhere at the back of his mind. He lets the odd, passing thought pass by, unsurprised, as they move together. The song changes again and this time the beat with it, slowing into something that requires a whole other kind of dancing.

They step closer into each others arms and sway. Humid breath brushes his ear as Adam's lips skate close. He can't help but shiver. Adam leans back and looks into Larry's face, his mouth red and his eyes heavy-lidded. The song is something he knows, not one of theirs because that would be too strange, but he can't pin it down, can't pay attention to anything but the way this feels. Adam's breath is hot on Larry's ear, on his neck, and he tilts his head for more of it. He closes his eyes when he feels the press of lips on his skin, just above his pulse and he presses closer and slides his hands up over Adam's shoulders to tangle his fingers in his hair. Adam responds by cupping Larry's arse and kneading gently, all the while kissing up his neck. And he couldn't know, even though he seems to, that the little spot just below Larry's ear is the one that makes goosebumps spring up along his bare arms, makes him shiver and sigh. He couldn't know, either, that moving his hands to the small of Larry's back, rubbing, pressing, would get him another whimper and a barely audible gasp. And, God, Adam is getting hard now, pressed against Larry and rocking gently, not in time with the music, but to some other beat that belongs just to them. Adam's body is heavy against his own with all the weight and potential of a moment that has finally come into its own. He watches Adam's eyes flicker over his face, his lips parting a fraction as his gaze falls to Larry's mouth.

Two steps is enough for him to have Adam backed up against the wall.

Larry revels in pressing his whole body against Adam's, and he feels nails scratch under his shirt, over the skin of his back, possessing, making him growl. Then Adam's big hands are on Larry's arse again, pulling him into the thrust of his cock. The kiss is messy and complicated and almost an end in itself, twisting back and forth through rough and deep and fast and slow. Adam's mouth is wonderful. Delicious. Addictive. Larry's control begins to fray and his hips push hard. He's taking control of the kiss because there's no way he can't. There's a moment where he can feel Adam...melt. It surprises him, just for a moment, the way that little bit of submission makes the need ramp inside him. The need to take, to have, to push Adam down beneath him and bury himself deep inside is almost overwhelming. And then the surprise is gone and all that's left is the need and all he can do is go with it.

And then Adam's straightening and pulling away. A frustrated unhappy noise escapes Larry before he can bite it back.

"Lar'--" Adam's voice cracks. He hooks his forefinger under Larry's chin and brings their faces close. "We can't...." His voice is breathless against Larry's lips. "Not here."

Larry's not having it for a moment; it's taken them a fucking lifetime to get this far and he's not turning back now. "Yes," he growls, sliding his thigh between both of Adam's. "Here." A hard fast kiss, roughly possessive. "Now." He wants that feeling back, needs it back, needs to feel Adam give like he did just now.

Larry groans as Adam's teeth sink into his bottom lip. He runs his fingers up Adam's erection, over the leather, and starts to fumble with the fly, eventually getting enough room to touch the skin just above Adam's cock. Adam buckles a little, curling over the touch of Larry's hand. "Please," he manages, "come back with me."

Larry's seen the couples disappearing into the back room; he knows that the hotel isn't their only option. He presses the heel of his hand to Adam's cock and uses his fingertips to tease. "Too far," he growls between kisses. "Too long. Want you now."

"Want to have you in a bed...stubborn little prick." Adam gasps with the dip of Larry's hand between his thighs. His hands clutch Larry harder. "Alone. Naked." He kisses Larry one more time, deep and thorough.

Somewhere behind, there's a flash of light that might be a camera, or maybe not, but it's enough to send a brief cold shaft of good sense through him. He takes half a step back and thumbs the damp corner of Adam's mouth.

"Let's go."

They head for the exit, shouldering their way through the clutter of men dancing, men kissing. Once or twice Adam brushes his hand against Larry's, the light touch a mere reminder of what they've just been doing, and a promise of what else will happen soon. When they manage to get outside, the cool air that hits Larry's sweaty face is very welcome. He looks up and down for a cab, but there are none to be seen. Adam is beside him, which is far too close if Larry is going to remain calm, but then he realises Adam behind him would be much worse.

"We could call for a car," Larry suggests, swallowing hard when Adam starts to stretch, his hands above his head, making a graceful shape against the neon club sign. "It's not that far to the hotel, though."

"Let's walk."

"Not in a hurry?"

Adam's answering look is arch. "Anticipation is half the fun."

"Not half of this," Larry shoots back with a grin that probably shows too many teeth. "Maybe ten percent."

"Maybe..."

Even though they're not quite touching, Larry can feel Adam's body respond. Before either of them can take this too far, Larry moves away and starts walking, Adam falling into step beside him. They keep smiling at each other, like a couple of excited teenagers.

Adam insists on keeping him distracted, too, all the way down the dark street, rubbing a callused fingertip just under the waistband of Larry's jeans, all the while whispering suggestions that are simultaneously filthy and intriguing. Larry starts eyeing dark corners and alleyways with a view to dragging him into one out of sheer desperation.

He's trying to be good, to fight the urge, but it's becoming very difficult indeed, especially when Adam rubs that fingertip just a tiny bit lower, and makes his voice just a tiny bit huskier. "Lovely..."

A sane man would tell him to shut up until they make it into the closest hotel room, but Larry's not feeling too sane right now. He slants a look at Adam along one cheekbone, his mouth curving into a smile he hopes is demure, but suspects isn't quite.

His suspicions are confirmed when Adam slides a second finger down the back of his jeans and strokes in small, maddening circles. "Your skin's so soft, right here. I can't wait to know what it tastes like."

All Larry can do is listen as Adam keeps talking, beautiful voice rumbling against his skin. He's telling him, in great and inventive detail, where they're going to touch, how he wants to watch him come, that he's wanted this to happen for years.

It's finally too much. He grabs Adam by the arm and steers him into the nearest alley. It's open at both ends and possibly even less private than the club, but the shadows will hide them well enough. He'll stop things before they go too far; he just needs a little taste, a little hit to see him through. He slams Adam up against the wall and takes his mouth hard, shutting him up at last in the best possible way. Adam's hands are all over Larry's back, his arse. He'd thought to ease his need but that seems to be backfiring rather spectacularly; and not for the first time, he's in way over his head.

"God, Larry," Adam manages in a breath between kisses. "...the hell are we doing?"

"If you don't know, I'm really doin' something wrong," Larry jokes in a voice gone low and rough. He gasps when Adam latches onto his neck, nipping the skin there, making tiny barbs of pain tear through his body.

And the pain is good, making everything inside him shiveringhot, making his breath come faster and his dick throb. Arching into the press of Adam's sharp mouth, he runs his hands the length of him, back to those maddening leather pants again. Fuck, Adam's cock feels fucking wonderful through the leather, thick and long and hard.

"Not here," Adam gasps when Larry starts working on his zipper.

Undeterred, Larry tugs more ruthlessly at the fastening. "You need to stop saying that."

Adam laughs in his quiet rumble and plucks Larry's fingers away from his zipper. "You need to stop wanting to fuck in public then." He strokes the length of Larry's back, gentling him. "Is this something I should know about?"

Adam's talking; talking when he should be kissing him, doing something with that gorgeous mouth other than trying to talk him out of this. There's something about Adam that makes him want to slough off his inhibitions, shrug them off like a snake shedding its skin, just have him and fuck the consequences. The thought of someone seeing them, someone watching, isn't even enough to cool him. It's possible it's making him even hotter.

Before he can think too closely about any of that, he's got hold of Adam's hands, pinning him to the wall with hands and hips and pressing close. It does something to Adam, something Larry can feel down the length of him. The only sound Larry can hear before he kisses him again is Adam's ragged moan.

"Need you so fucking badly," Larry murmurs against Adam's mouth in a breath between kisses. "Want to be inside you." He grinds his erection harder into Adam's hip.

Adam's answer is lost in the long, complicated noise he makes. It doesn't sound anything like no. Adam's hips are pushing forward into his even as his head is turning away. His chin tips up, exposing about a mile of truly delicious throat. Larry bites him, maybe a little harder than he intends. When Adam doesn't object, he does it again. And again, worrying the tender skin with his teeth. He can feel more than hear Adam's purring whine. There's no mistaking the intent in the way Adam rolls his hips, the way the movement drags Adam's cock across his own. His breath is coming fast and shallow; Larry can feel it in the quick rise of the chest against his own. He needs to touch him some more, even if it means letting him go. Larry untangles their fingers and slips his hands to Adam's waist. He only fumbles a little rucking Adam's shirt up and out of the way to get at his skin. God, he feels fucking wonderful.

"Larry."

Adam's skin is smooth and very hot. His nipples are hard.

"Larry," Adam says again, more firmly. "Larry, no."

It's the only thing he can think of that would stop him right now. He looks up into Adam's face, a little worried, a little puzzled. Still a lot horny.

Adam's hands come up, skimming over Larry's shoulders, up his neck to his face, holding him away. "Not here." His thumbs stroke along Larry's cheekbones. "Sheets. Mattress." A soft kiss across Larry's lips. "A door that locks."

Adam's smile at the tail of the kiss is a little amused, a little rueful.

Larry lets it go. He nods, realising he has to surrender this time, and settles for giving Adam one more searing kiss that can leave him in no doubt how he feels.

"Damn..." Adam moans softly when he's done. "How fast can we get back to the hotel?"

Larry bursts out with a laugh far louder than it should be, one that echoes in the night air above them. "Pretty fast," he says, taking a reluctant step back. "Pretty fucking fast."

They leave the alley and set off again on their path to the hotel. It's a difficult thing but Larry manages not to break into a run, even when Adam slides another heavy-lidded look at him. He can wait, he can, he'll be good, because it'll be worth it. With a great deal of relief he spots the hotel on the corner of the next street.

He lengthens his stride, happy that Adam does the same. It still seems an age until they're walking through the front door, barely acknowledging the receptionist's greeting and making straight for the lifts.

And he's not going to jump Adam in the lift, no matter how much he wants to. The whole tour staff is staying here, even at this hour the place is crawling with their people and Larry's very sure he's not up for giving them this kind of a free show, no matter how badly he'd like to shove Adam up against the wall and make him squirm. When Adam looks up and meets his stare, Larry's tongue flickers out to wet his dry lips, and he's pretty damned sure they're both thinking the same thing. Adam sprawls back against the wall in that way of his that manages to be elegant and slutty all at once.

"What are you thinking about?" Larry dares softly.

Adam's smile is slow and hot. "I'm thinking we should go to my room."

Larry doesn't really care where they do it (and he knows this would not surprise Adam in the least after the club, and _dear God_ , the alley) but he'll play along anyway. "Why yours?"

"Is there lube in yours?"

Larry can't help himself; he throws his head back and laughs. And then the lift is pinging and they're at their floor. The excitement in Larry's gut ratchets up a notch. He's amazed to see there's no one in the hall as they walk out, though he can hear music coming from a few rooms. He hurries to keep up with Adam's long strides as they approach his room, the one next to Bono's, at the end of the hall; Larry's relieved to find it silent as they pass.

It doesn't take long for Adam to find his key, even with Larry fidgeting beside him. Within moments it's being slid into the slot, the door is open and Larry is pushing Adam inside, a little more roughly than he intended, not that Adam appears to mind. He turns, his eyes vivid and hungry behind his glasses, and in one swift movement Larry grabs his arms and pins him back against the wall. He's kept himself under control long enough, and there's no reason to wait any more. He takes Adam's mouth hard, and Adam goes with it, submitting just enough to make Larry want more. Their teeth clash, but Larry can't stop kissing him. He works one leg between Adam's thighs, grinding into him, getting harder by the moment. Adam takes his hands from Larry's behind, and the two of them make short work of removing each other's shirts. Larry shivers when Adam's fingers scrape over his nipple, and down to his belly button.

"You've done this before," Adam murmurs in a rare break from kissing. It's not a question.

"Yeah." Habit makes him offer no more details. He arches his neck back, letting Adam at his throat.

"Is it over?" Adam asks, his lips brushing Larry's ear. He sounds...interested more than anything.

"Long time ago," Larry answers, much more interested in the fact that Adam's mouth is wonderful. "Mmm...do that again..."

Adam does, and he adds in some hands and hips and Larry says a brief and inappropriate prayer of thanks that he didn't bother with underwear at all tonight, as Adam rubs through the hair above his cock. Working both hands into Larry's jeans, Adam pushes them down. They're tight, and don't give way easily. Larry thinks about helping, but Adam's hands are too lovely on him to be interfered with. Eventually he can toe his shoes off and step out of his jeans.

"I want to leave the lights on," Adam says as he starts to walk him backwards across the room. "Want to watch you."

Larry's breathing heavily as he lands on the bed, flat on his back, alone for just a few moments as Adam starts to take off his own trousers. Larry rises on his elbows to watch, well aware of the fact his cock is hard and leaking and right in Adam's line of sight. He spreads his legs a little, teasing, as Adam peels off his trousers, the leather coming away slowly. Larry watches, need burning away through his entire body, as Adam's hips, cock, thighs, calves are revealed. Larry has seen Adam naked before - everyone has at one time - but never like this.

It wasn't like this in the club, and fuck, who knew just seeing him naked and hard and aching would be so fucking hot? Adam climbs in over him, slowly, his eyes locked on Larry's. For a moment there is silence between them, a silence that hangs, quivering in the air, as they stare at each other. Larry swallows hard.

And then Adam's kissing him like he's starving, deep and hungry, his stubble burning over Larry's skin. Larry breaks the kiss from a sheer need to breathe but they don't stop moving.

"You feel amazing," Larry hisses in Adam's ear, earning a low moan and a reciprocal grab of his own arse.

Adam wriggles down Larry's body, biting at his neck, his collarbone, his chest, nipples, hipbone. Larry's sharp moan rises as Adam slips lower and starts to slowly tease him, lick him, suck him ...then takes him deep into his throat. Larry can't stop his hips from rocking, his cock slipping back and forth between Adam's wet lips. Adam's encouraging him, his hands tight on Larry's hips, fingers spread on his bare arse. Larry goes with it, tangling his fingers in Adam's hair, fucking his mouth and loving the sweet vibrato of the hum he can't hear.

He looks down, because he can't not watch Adam's face as he swallows him. Adam's eyes are open, as if he knows he's being watched, meeting Larry's as he pulls back. Adam's lips slide until just the tip is in his mouth, eyes still locked on him. And it should feel cheap, or at least sleazy, like bad porn but there's something in that gaze, something honest and...bare about the need he can see there and it makes him want Adam closer.

"Come up here," Larry whispers, though his voice sounds loud in his head.

Adam slithers up and Larry rolls him onto his back, letting him feel everything. Adam groans as Larry bites his shoulder, hands roughly stroking and scratching down Adam's sides, cock slipping between Adam's legs, a mere hint of what's to come.

"Yes," Adam hisses when Larry grabs his hips and tilts them to just the right angle. "Please..." He hooks one leg around Larry's hip.

"Where's that lube you promised me?" Larry wants to know as he nips along the edge of Adam's jaw.

"Oh...fuck. Top drawer, next to the Bible."

Larry stops, lifts up, looks him in the eye.

"Hey, the KY's mine. The Bible came with the room."

Larry can't help laughing at him. "Fucking heathen."

With a low, dirty chuckle, Adam's rolling them over, rifling through the drawer himself, maybe as a salve to Larry's sensibilities, maybe just out of impatience. The weight of him is wonderful, pressing Larry down and making him want to writhe and squirm. After a moment that seems far too long, Adam rolls back and Larry goes with him, plucking the tube from his fingers and flicking it open. And then, without him being quite sure how it happened, Adam is spread out like a banquet in front of him. Larry sits back on his heels to take it all in.

There's a moment when all he can do is sit there and look. Adam's watching him back, silent and dark-eyed. He's still breathing fast and as Larry's eyes travel the length of him, his cock twitches against his belly.

"Jesus, Adam," Larry breathes.

"All right then?" Adam whispers back with an arch grin.

Larry can only grin back. He smooths his hands the length of Adam's long thighs, hip to knee. "I guess you'll do." He pushes Adam's legs apart and back, opening him up. "In a pinch." He shuffles in a little closer until his knees are tipping Adam's arse up at just the right angle. His heart's hammering in his chest as he retrieves the lube from the tangled covers.

Adam smells of sweat and need and heat. Larry's rough as he touches him, maybe too rough, he thinks as he works two slicked fingers inside. But the sounds Adam's making aren't anything like no. He's hard and hot and highly cooperative.

"You don't have to," Adam says.

Larry can hear the impatience in Adam's voice, a match for his own. "I want to." He twists his fingers, drawing out, pushing in, taking his time despite his own desire. "You feel amazing."

A lazy smile spreads over Adam's face. "I know something that'll feel even better."

Larry curls his fingers up, finding the spot he's looking for. "Yeah?"

Adam arches and moans. "Yes. Please."

And he's so fucking beautiful Larry can't draw it any longer. Slowly, shakily, he removes his fingers from Adam's arse. He guides the tip of his cock there instead and waits, not penetrating, just letting Adam feel.

Adam shivers and strains up to him. "Please," he begs and even his voice is taut.

Larry can't wait any longer; he leans in and pushed inside, slowly. Adam's moan is a gorgeous thing. Larry keeps going until he's all the way in, and exhales.

Adam's writhing a little, breathing fast, his shoulders lifting and shifting on the bed as if it's all too much for him. " _OhgodLarry_ ," he gasps. "Wait..."

Larry sinks his teeth into his bottom lip so this doesn't end before it begins. There's sweat beading on Adam's forehead and through the stubble on his upper lip and a twist to his mouth that might be pain.

"Am I hurting you?" Larry asks, stroking Adam's thigh.

Adam's eyes open and find his, gas flame blue. "Mmm...yes...don't stop." Something in Adam gives a little more; Larry can feel it.

Larry pushes Adam's legs further apart, works himself in deeper. Adam's thighs are smooth on the inside where Larry's gripping him. Too tempting not to bite. So he does, bending a little to lick, kiss, nip the tender inside of Adam's knee. His skin's salty and sweet and Larry takes another taste, and another, lower still. Adam's still shifting restlessly; minute movements betraying just how very turned on he is right now. His cock is dark and hard and so close Larry could almost... if he bent a bit more... could in fact....

" _Ohfuck_...!" The rest of the sound pouring out of Adam's mouth could be anything, but it doesn't matter, because there's no doubt how he feels about what Larry's doing to him.

He can't take Adam all the way in, but with one hand wrapped around the base of Adam's cock he can lick the fluid leaking from the tip, wrap his lips around the swollen head and suck, and best of all, make Adam's voice break low and rough with every slip of his tongue. Adam goes very still, except for the way his muscles clench around Larry's dick. Out of the corner of his eye Larry can see Adam's white-knuckled fist tangled in the sheet. - Larry flicks his tongue, twists, hums his own pleasure. He finds he can even rock his hips a little, fuck him slowly while he sucks. The break in Adam's low voice is almost a sob.

"Christ, Larry...Not gonna last if you keep doing that."

Larry takes a long broad lick of him and looks up into his eyes. "Yeah, you will." He lets his teeth scrape a little, lifts an eyebrow. "Promise."

He presses hard at the base of Adam's dick and goes back to torturing him in the best way he knows how. He knows it's working when he hears the sheet rip in the grip of Adam's hand. Adam's cock is wet with pre-come now and Larry licks it away, working the tip of his tongue into the slit to taste some more. He slips his hand from where it's been steadying Adam's hip to roll and fondle his balls, nudging them out of the way so he can trace the slick, stretched rim of his hole. Under his thumb he can feel his cock moving into Adam's body.

"Fu-u-uck..." Adam moans. "Who knew you were such a fucking deviant?"

Adam does not, Larry notices, sound in the least put-off by this realisation. In fact he sounds downright delighted, so Larry figures the question doesn't need an answer, just a slow, evil smile before he takes Adam's cock into his mouth once more. The weight of Adam's hand settles on his head, pushing ever so slightly, making him take Adam just a little deeper. He's fucking huge and Larry's jaw is aching, but it's bloody fantastic. Larry licks and sucks until Adam's voice rises on a desperate note. A last lick, a last twisting suck, a quick nip at the tender inside of Adam's thigh and then he's sitting back on his haunches, his eyes fixed on Adam's. He's still inside him, rocking minutely because he's not sure he can stop.

"How do you want me?" Adam asks into the quiet.

 _Jesus_. “Roll over.”

It almost hurts when he pulls out, but then Adam’s flipping over, getting up on his hands and knees, and tipping that gorgeous arse up. Larry can’t get back inside him fast enough. When he does, it’s hard to know whose moan is louder. And this is good – beyond good – fucking him hard and deep, his eyes fixed on the muscles bunching in Adam’s long back and the arm he braces on the wall against the force of Larry’s thrusts. Larry digs his fingers into Adam’s hips and holds on tight.

“Mmm...yes...” Adam purrs.

“Good?”

“Oh yes..” Adam shifts a little, hollows his back. “More.”

Damn. Whatever words Larry might have had go dry in his throat. All he can do is hang on tighter and fuck him harder.

Adam’s not silent, but there are no more words, just a lot of vowels stretched and broken. Larry’s dreamt of having him, more than once, but even in his dreams it was never like this. Lamplight is catching the sweat glossing Adam’s back, making him look molten gold. God, the shape and the heat of him... Larry digs his toes into the covers to get enough leverage to get in deeper. He feels incredible; high and strong, heat burning up his spine from his balls to his brain. So amazing to finally have this, have him...

Then Adam’s voice is rising all of a sudden, going taut and desperate before cutting off into a muttered, “Damn.” His voice is low and breathless. “Sorry.”

Larry stops (though it’s bloody hard) and strokes his hands over Adam’s hips. There's a moment of silence verging on awkward, then Larry finds his voice. “Sorry for what?" he asks gently. "For coming while I’m fucking you? Don’t be fucking daft.” He strokes down the centre of Adam's back. “I’ve always thought that was kind of the point.” He pulls out and manhandles Adam onto his back so he can look at him properly. “You done for the night?”

Adam’s answering smile is sleepy, wicked. “Hell no.”

“Want me to stop?”

“Hell no.”

Holding Adam’s gaze, Larry reaches out his hand and drags it through the come splattered across Adam’s flat belly. It’s still warm when Larry strokes it over his own cock, lubing himself with it before pushing back inside him. He clenches his teeth to keep from losing it just from the look on Adam’s face.

“Come up here,” Adam says, holding out a hand to him.

Larry takes it and arranges himself full-length on top of him, cradled on Adam’s spread thighs and sinking deeper into him. Adam’s warm and pliant and so fucking gorgeous it takes everything he's got not to just pound into him and finish it. He's aching to come, but there are other things he wants more. He slips a hand under the back of Adam's neck and pulls him close enough to kiss.

"You okay?" he asks against Adam's lips.

Adam wraps himself around him. He nudges a sweet, wet kiss to Larry's mouth. "Very," he whispers.

Larry kisses him back, strokes a thumb down his rough cheek. "All right if I fuck you some more now?"

Adam's voice is like velvet. "I'll be bloody annoyed if you don't."

It's entirely possible this is the moment Larry falls in love with the mad bastard, but he's too busy keeping Adam from being annoyed to notice it right away. He takes it slow at first, rocking into him. Larry can feel his focus narrowing again, the rest of the world falling away until there's nothing Adam's voice, his body and the way it feels to be inside him. It's good like this, close enough to kiss, to bury his face in the curve of Adam's neck and bite him. Adam's cock twitches between them.

Larry lifts his head and looks him in the eyes. "Already?"

Adam gives him one of his many sardonic looks and lifts an eyebrow.

"Show-off." Larry punctuates the fond mutter with a deep thrust.

"Mmm...insult me all you like, just keep doing that."

Another hard sharp thrust. "This?"

Adam makes a small, sinuous movement beneath him. "Mmm...yeah, keep doing that."

Larry's always been stubborn, but he's never been stupid. So he does as he's asked.

Adam's hands are all over Larry's back, his shoulders, so sweet he's not sure he can take much more of it, not if he wants Adam to come with him. And he does, he really does. An image flashes behind his eyes; Adam spread against the alley wall, moaning as Larry pinned him there, incandescent with heat just from being held down. Larry catches hold of Adam's arms, wraps one hand tight around his wrists and traps his hands on the bed. Beneath him, Adam arches and moans. His cock hardens against Larry's belly.

"You get off on this," Larry murmurs into Adam's ear, like a secret.

"So do you," Adam answers, seeing right through him.

"Well, aren't we a pair..."

And then it's like a switch has been tripped and the rhythm takes him, takes them, the way it always has, urgent and unstoppable. Larry's fucking him in deep, staccato strokes, and Adam's rocking up to meet him and it's so fucking perfect all Larry can do is keep moving. He reaches between them and takes Adam's cock, and starts to stroke it in time to their movements. He strokes hard and fast, knowing he won't last much longer, not with the way Adam's cock feels in his hand, not while Adam clenches his muscles and draws Larry deeper, certainly not with Adam's voice cracking and gasping over every word he tries to utter.

And it's that voice -- low, desperate -- that's the most addictive thing of all. It's too much. Larry twists his hips and thrusts in hard. He's not disappointed. Adam cries out and clenches tighter around him. It's all wet, dark, blinding, and Larry starts to shake as he feels it building inside him, knows it's not long now, can't do anything to slow down. His thrusts are wilder, faster; he slams into Adam with abandon.

He grips Adam's cock tighter, stroking fast, rough. And Adam goes completely silent, as if he's gone beyond words. It's that, more than anything, that sends him over. Larry slams forward, his cry faltering as he comes deep inside him, pulsating, feeling the throb as if it's an otherworldly experience. His teeth find Adam's shoulder as the movements of his hand on Adam's cock become erratic. And maybe that's what Adam needs because he clamps down on Larry's cock like the gates of hell, shudders just once more and comes all over his hand. Larry keeps stroking him through it, licking gently at the little wound he's made on Adam's shoulder.

Adam takes a long time to come back to himself, but that's all right because Larry's not sure he'd know what to say if talking was needed right now. One at a time, Adam unwraps his legs from Larry's hips and straightens them, wincing as Larry slips free of his body. They're both still breathing hard and that's as good an excuse as any to delay the inevitable conversation. He's never been good at this part, though he suspects Adam probably is, practice making perfect and all. Mostly, Larry just wants to lie here, maybe kiss him a little more, maybe sleep a while, tangled and naked, and not think too hard about what comes next.

Adam yawns and stretches and drapes himself along Larry's side, snuggling close, which is nice if...unexpected. Larry kicks the covers up and pulls them waist-high. The jagged tear Adam made lands over Larry's hip and he fingers it thoughtfully.

"You're paying for that, you know," Adam murmurs from the vicinity of Larry's shoulder. His hand slides across Larry's waist and reaches across him to put out the light. When he rolls back, he leaves his hand resting across Larry's own.

Larry tangles their fingers together. "Me?" The teasing tone in Adam's voice makes him smile in the dark. "I didn't tear it."

Warm lips ghost over his ear. "Still your fault."

It's entirely possible that Larry would pay for a new set of sheets every day if he could have this every night, but he's not telling Adam that. Not just yet. Instead, he shifts a little closer into Adam's arms. "Sleep now. Haggle later."

"I can think of a lot of other things I'd rather do later." Adam slips his hand up to Larry's chest and thumbs his nipple.

Larry traces a pattern over the back of Adam's hand. "Not just a one-off then?"

"Wouldn't be my choice." Adam kisses his shoulder. "That all right with you?"

Larry turns in his arms to face him, smiling in the dark. "I could be persuaded..." He lays a hand on Adam's cheek, nudges a soft, dry kiss to his mouth.

Adam's arms come around him and draw him into some kind of surprisingly comfortable tangle with a drowsy mutter. "Mmm... Sleep now. Persuading later."

Larry smiles to himself as he listens as Adam's breathing slow and deepen, the body wrapped around him going slack. He's still floating a little; warm, loose and utterly unable to regret any part of tonight. He's still not sold on this whole 'reinvention' thing, but he has a feeling this part just might just work out fine.

the end


End file.
